


Missing In Memory

by TwoStuckyGranpas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Amnesia, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FBI Agent Viktor Nikiforov, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoStuckyGranpas/pseuds/TwoStuckyGranpas
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov's life always felt empty, like something had been ripped from him. He lived his knowing the emptiness could never be filled. But when a stranger turns up at his doorstep, and a constant flow of old memories resurfacing, can the stranger fill the void in Viktor's lonely life?





	1. An Empty Space and A Perfect Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shitty it's my first fanfic. Cheers
> 
> Update: I have significantly changed this chapter please re-read.

Most would say Viktor Nikiforov had the best life. I have a successful career, charming good looks and a smart, witty personality. I, on the other hand, would disagree, things have always felt strange. I felt lonely, like there was something, or someone, missing. I live in a massive house, saying it was lonely was an understatement. It was like my day were moulded around someone and they’re not here anymore. I’m overreacting though, it’s just loneliness.

It was late, even by Nikiforov standards. 1:32 AM to be exact. I was reading The Harp In The South, feeling cozy and warm in my home, when the doorbell rang. It’s not a regular occurrence for me as I only have a select few friends, none of which would be up at this time. I placed my book down carefully on the pristine glass coffee table and silently walked down the hall towards the front door. As I neared it, I pulled a gun out of the small table beside the door, a habit I picked up from my line of work.

I peered out the window, expecting the worst, except there was a man there. He looked the same age as me, if only a little younger. He had jet-black hair with pale skin and was well-dressed. He was wearing a black tux, the tie hanging loose around his neck and the top button of his ressed, white dress shirt was undone. His was hair slicked back with some stubborn strands hanging loose and his shirt was half untucked from his black slacks. He almost looked like he had just gotten home from work, my line of work. 

He’s probably trying to make a good impression with the tuxedo, I thought. 

I tucked the gun into the back of my dress shorts and carefully pushed open the door. As soon as I did, the man looked at me with a warm smile. 

“Do you need anything?” I asked. 

“Haha, you’re so funny, Viktor,” he said, sarcastically. “Anyway, I lost my keys” 

“Oh,” I said, wondering where this man got keys to my house.

In the middle of my thoughts, the stranger suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I reached for my gun but soon realized the stranger was only hugging me. He looked up at me expectantly, as if asking for something.

"Uh, would you like to come inside?" I tentatively asked.

"Um, Viktor?" he responded, laughing lightly at the end.

He walked into the house and I shut the door behind him. His jaw almost hit the floor when he walked into the living room. As he was admiring my living room, I started to admire his face, more importantly, the plump pink lips adorning the lower half of his face. I had to repress the urge to kiss him. The moment of admiring became short-lived when he blushed and turned his head around. 

“Viktor, I didn’t realize you were going to clean today,” the stranger said, looking around the room. “You should have waited until I got home so I could have helped.” 

“Uh, I-I didn’t,” I said unsurely. I hadn’t cleaned in weeks, and the apartment was getting dusty again. 

“Oh, maybe I’m just seeing things” He looked around nervously. 

Then he turned around and walked up the dark oak stairs to the second floor of my house. 

Why does this stranger know the floorplan to my house? Maybe he used to live here, or he’s trying to kill me. What if he’s mental? No, I’m being overdramatic again. Ok, I just need to calm down. 

The stranger pushed open the crisp white bedroom door and held it open as I stepped inside.

“Looking for a view I see,” the man teased. 

Do we know each other? Oh god! I knew I was old, but I didn’t think dementia would set in this early. 

He went over to the walk-in-wardrobe attached to my room. He strode into the small room and began rummaging through the drawers, muttering things about sizes and items being too big. As I watched the man look through my clothing ,I had a strange sense of déjà vu. It felt like I was stuck in time, reliving an old memory.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think this one would look better,” the man said, holding up two ties, one black and one blue. He held the black one higher, signalling his decision. “Don’t you think?” 

We were in my apartment, only it looked more lively than mine ever had. There were framed photos of the two of us hung on the wall and one of us in professional black suits on my nightstand. 

“I think you could wear anything and it would look beautiful, love,” I replied. A small smile flicked across his face from the endearment. “I would love to see more outfits on that beautiful body of yours but…” I tapped my watch. “We have to go.” 

He walked away from the dresser and towards me. He gave me a small peck on the lips. When I deepened the kiss, he pulled away.   
“Yuuri, are you sure you’re ready?” I asked, concerned for the man before me. 

“Of course I am,” he replied, confident in what he was doing. He reassured me by bring my left hand up to his mouth and kissing my ring finger above the golden wedding ring. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Viktor! Viktor!” 

A voice brought me back from my memory. It was a short memory, and I wanted more.

I want him to show me the love and compassion he did in the memory. I want him to fill the emptiness in my life. 

The man, Yuuri, looked at me, concerned. Yuuri had already put clothes on and, just like my mysterious past-self, I thought he looked beautiful. 

“Viktor, are you ok?” Yuuri asked, clearly worried about me. 

“Uh, y-yes I’m f-fine,” I managed to get out, still dumbfounded by the memory that just surfaced. 

“Viktor, I think we should call it a night. Sound good?” Yuuri asked.

I was tired, but I wanted more. I needed more. Instead of replying to his question, I walked forward and captured the familiar man in a kiss. At first, he seemed surprised, then he melted into the kiss. I kept going, hoping to bring back more memories of myself and this man.

I attempted to deepen the kiss. I ran my tongue across his lips and threaded a hand through his hair to encourage him to open his mouth. It worked, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. His hands tangled in my shirt, drawing me impossibly closer. 

The kiss lasted a while, a few minutes at least, when the man, Yuuri, pulled back. His lips were wet and he had a rosy tint on his cheeks. I was hypnotized by the way he looked. Despite my efforts, I couldn’t resurface any new memories. 

“V-Viktor, I t-think we sh-should go to b-bed,” Yuuri stuttered, clearly flustered by my actions. 

“Yuuri, I think we should continue in bed,” I purred, the name feeling familiar on my tongue. 

“Who stole the Viktor I know, the lazy Viktor who would be dying to go to bed at the end of a work day,” Yuuri stated. At first, I thought he was calling me out, then I looked at his face. He had on a humorous expression, almost like he was holding back laughter. I started laughing, at first hesitantly, but within seconds, it turned into uncontrollable laughter. Not just at his joke, but at the situation. There’s a stranger in my house, acting like we’ve known each other all our lives. 

“Viktor, I-I t-t-think we sh-should g-g-get to b-bed,” he stuttered. “Y-you usually g-get like this when y-your tired,” he stated, still looking slightly scared. 

“Uh, w-why doesn't you change y-your clothes,” Yuuri said. He walked over to the closet again. He spent a few minutes in there, silently searching for clothes, then came back with one of my most loved pairs of PJ’s. 

“Here, I’ll help you get dressed,” Yuuri said as he gingerly placed the clothes on the end of my bed. I wasn’t sure how I felt about this stranger helping me get dressed, but it felt right. 

Despite not being asked a question, I nodded. He lovingly helped me take off my dress shirt and shorts that I wore to work. Soon I was standing there in my boxers; he handed me the clothes he grabbed from my closet. 

What Yuuri did next was most surprising. He walked up to the bed, peeled back the covers and laid down on the side opposite to the one where I sleep. 

I put on the clothes he gave me. I walked over and turned the light off. I laid down in bed, next to Yuuri. We lay there in the dark, silence enveloping us. I started to think about what had happened, about the mysterious man. I was deep in thought when the Yuuri wrapped his arm around me. He snuggled into my back with his arm around my middle. I didn’t know this man, but it felt right, almost familiar, to be here with him.


	2. A Mess of FBI Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attacks.

Viktor walked into work that morning with a spring in his step. He was late, but he thought it was completely understandable in his case. Despite his lack of knowledge about Yuuri, he felt like the loneliness surrounding his heart had vanished. He felt content. 

 

He strode up to the security checkpoint and proudly displayed his ID card.

 

"What’s put a smile on your face, Mr Nikiforov?" Dwayne asked, scanning his ID. 

 

"I just feel good. Today's going to be a good day," Viktor replied, cheerfully. He went up to the elevator and pressed the glowing button. When the polished silver elevator arrived, he stepped in. 

 

"Wait! Hold the elevator!" A female voice yelled. Viktor, still in a good mood, moved his hand to stop the doors from closing. 

 

The woman who enters the elevator is slightly flustered, she has long brown hair that contrasts with her tan skin. Her name is Sara. “Thanks, Viktor,” she says, trying to catch her breath. She noticed Viktor was practically bouncing in the elevator. "What's got you in a good mood?" she asked.

 

"Nothing, nothing," Viktor replied, shaking his head in a signal of insignificance. "Do you ever feel like you've met _the one_?" Viktor asked, in a teenage, love-struck tone. 

 

"Yeah," Sara responded, sighing and looking downwards with a sad facial expression.

 

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to remind you o-,” Viktor started he should have known better than to remind her of the lab technician, Seung Gil, that she’s falling in love with. Everyone knows that when Sara falls in love, she falls hard and when Seung Gil showed no sign of reciprocating her feelings it became a sensitive subject. He was about to finish his apology when the elevator doors opened.

 

"Viktor's here!" Phichit quipped, cutting off Viktor and Sara's conversation. Viktor and Sara stepped out of the elevator and Viktor was greeted with a bear hug from Phichit while Sara slid off to the side avoiding any tedious bear hugs.

 

"Finally, Viktor, you better be doing overtime to make up for the two hours we lost," Yuri, Viktor's partner, said in his usual icy tone. "Anyway, we have a new case."

 

"What! No, we can't! We were so close to the McConnoway case," Viktor stressed. 

 

"Yeah, well, it's a cold case now." Yuri picked up a file off Phichit's desk. "We have a new case, it's just been passed onto us."

 

Yuri turned, motioning for Viktor to follow. They walked away from the group, towards the back of the office, Yuri's shoulder-length blonde hair bobbing as he moved. 

 

Minami was waiting beside a computer monitor with his customised tablet in his hand. "Hi, Viktor!" He exclaimed, radiating joy as usual.

 

"Hey!" 

 

"You seem awfully cheerful today," Minami commented.

 

"Everyone keeps saying that! I don't feel any different than I did yesterday." 

 

“Ok, well I should let you go I heard you have a new case. Call me if you need me!” At that Minami turned back to his computer and Viktor started walking towards his desk. Viktor took a seat at his desk and soon began daydreaming about his mystery man.

 

Where did he come from? Why was he here? Why was he so familiar? Viktor was deep in his thoughts about Yuuri when

 

"Why's that look on your face? You find a new soulmate?" Yuri mocked, sticking his tongue out for emphasis. 

 

"I think he's the one," Viktor said, dreamily. "He makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

 

"That's what you said about the last one and it still failed," Yuri recounted, bitterness underlying his voice. 

 

"This time it's love and I know it," Viktor said, seriously. 

 

"What makes him so different?"

 

"He just gets me," Viktor said, once again daydreaming. 

 

Yuri scoffed. "As soon as you're finished daydreaming about your new boyfriend, we have that new case to work on."

 

"Well, three, middle-aged women murdered in front of their children." 

 

"OK, do we have any leads?" Viktor asked, a look of determination on his face. The reason he was drawn to this line of work was to help people get the closure they needed after losing a loved one and hearing that three young children had lost their mothers simply broke his heart.

 

"Well, the couple next door to the second victim reported having heard alarming noises the night of the murder," Yuri said, flipping through the case file. "I was thinking we interview them first, then talk to some of the relatives of the three families."

 

"How about the children?" Viktor asked as he grabbed the case file from Yuri's hands.

 

"All under the age of three, not old enough to communicate."

 

"OK, so the neighbours then the families. Sounds good."

 

\--Time skip--

 

"Your tox reports are back, you can look at it when you're finished day dreaming," Seung Gil muttered, dropping a file on Viktor's desk, snapping him out of his vision, that was once again about Yuuri.

 

"Huh? Oh, thanks, Seung."

 

Seung, in return, said nothing as he was already walking away. He was striding through the office when Sara interrupted him.

 

"Hi, Seung Gil!" she said, cheerfully. "Do you want to try lunch again?"

 

"No," he replied, stoic as always. 

 

"O-OK," Sara said, confidence wavering as she lowered her head with a look of uncertainty on her face. Seung Gil turned to walk away and Sara called after him.

 

 "Have a nice day!" 

 

"I don't understand he was so into me on the night and now he's just ignoring me," Sara cried, her confidence now defeated. Sara’s posture sagged and she started leaning on Viktor’s desk.

 

"Maybe he's just not the right guy," Viktor said, soothingly. 

 

"I hope not!" Sara exclaimed in rage.

 

"Sara, we have a break!" Mila, Sara’s partner, called out across the office. Sara walked towards her. 

 

"We have a dead end," Yuri said, sighing from beside him. "The family members noted nothing unusual and the children showed no signs of trauma." 

 

"Well, our tox report came back," Viktor tried, hoping that the tox reports entailed some good news.

 

"Oh, thank god, I thought Seung would put ours last again," Yuri claimed.

 

"That was because you verbally assaulted him."

 

"I only told him what he needed to hear," Yuri scoffed in response. "What's in there, anyway?" he questioned, motioning towards the report.

 

"Well, there were no signs of alcohol, which lines up with their background, although there were high amounts of ketamine, which none had access to or a history with." Viktor read.

 

"That's a medically administered drug, a staff working at a hospital perhaps?" Yuri guessed.

 

"Well, we could cross reference with hospitals and check if any was reported missing, and then check the crime scene locations in proximity to the hospital."

 

"OK, I'll check for missing ketamine and you check back through the autopsy reports and find how the substance was administered." 

 

"Sounds good," Viktor replied, giving a thumbs up. As Yuri stood and walked away from his own cubicle type desk. Viktor turned back toward his own desk as his conversation with Yuri finished.

 

Viktor turned back to his desk and fished around for the autopsy report. Yuri sat down at his desk next to Viktor's. Yuri typed heavily on his keyboard, seeming angry to most, but everyone he knew would say that that's his natural essence. Viktor flicked through the autopsy file looking for any abnormalities listed. The first women appeared to be in perfectly fine health; the second woman bordering on obese. However, the third women had a needle-sized hole on the back of her neck. The lady had a short pixie cut and therefore the wound was not concealed, Viktor presumes that if the other cases were linked the other women would have similar markings.

 

"Hey," Viktor called to Yuri.

 

"Hmph, what do you want?"

 

"Well, the third women had a needle-sized mark at the base of her neck. If the cases were linked, perhaps the other women could have the same marks.”

 

"OK, well we could request a second autopsy to see if the other women have similar marks."

 

"I'll do that now. You got any leads?"

 

"Not so far, I only looked at some hospitals that were close to the victims. I'm expanding my search now," Yuri replied. "What if the ketamine wasn't from a medical practice?" Yuri asked, concern riddling his facial features. If there were illegal drugs involved with this case than there would be a likely connection to an already known gang. Another likely case is that if a gang is involved then the killer may be much younger than presumed.

 

"Well, if your search turns up empty, we'll know our answer," Viktor replied, calm despite Yuri's obvious concern.

 

"OK, I'll keep looking then."

 

Viktor watched Yuri turn back to his computer and start typing. He was obviously frustrated, it was part of his hot-headed nature, but Viktor balanced out the fiery nature of the young boy with his own calmness. At first, Yuri had been very opposed to working with Viktor, claiming that the "old man would only wear him down." Through their many arguments, they formed a great team and a strong bond outside of work. 

 

Yuri was growing obviously frustrated; most people couldn’t tell when Yuri was frustrated but Viktor had worked with him for years and learned to tell the difference between Yuri’s normal attitude and when he was frustrated.

 

“Hey Yuri, we should take a quick break.”

 

Yuri huffed in response.

 

“We could discuss the case, get a second opinion.”

 

Yuri grumbled at the suggestion, not wanting to share the credit with others. He got up anyway and they walked towards the common room.

 

Everyone, except Sara and Mila, who had a break on their case, were in the common room. Seung Gil was silently eating lunch at the glass table staring at the TV with empty eyes, as usual. Mickey and Emil were at the other end of the table, eating lunch and discussing whatever random idea struck them. Chris was laying slumped over the couch while Georgi was sitting on the ground next to him, crying with pictures of his ex-girlfriend surrounding him. Phichit was making a desperate attempt to console Georgi. Viktor thought his obsessiveness was alarming but chose not to question it.

 

Yuri walked over to the fridge in all his grace, anger painted on his face and in his tense military stride. Viktor chose to instead catch up on the coffee he missed due to being late in the morning. While Viktor was making coffee, Yuri sat down in the scruffy arm chair located at the corner of the room. The arm chair was a faded green colour and had a yellow throw rug over the back. The chair was originally beside the couch, making a living room-like formation. One day, Yuri had become exceptionally annoyed with the group and decided to drag the arm chair into the corner.

 

Viktor finished making his coffee and sat down at the glass table between Seung and Mickey. Viktor had the intention of talking his case over with them, but as he sat down, his mind wandered to Yuuri. He came to the conclusion that Yuuri was an angel sent from heaven, Viktor shook off the idea; it was stupid.

 

He was thinking about how perfect Yuuri was. They had only spent a night together but it felt like forever. Although Viktor felt a sense of love and compassion for Yuuri, he had to wonder where he came from.

 

“What are you thinking about, lover boy?” Chris said flirtatiously as he sat down next to Viktor. Viktor always wondered why it was him that was always at the receiving end of his flirting.

 

“None of your business. Anyway, you have a minute?” Viktor asked, steering the conversation in a different direction.

 

“To talk about your boyfriend,” Chris said, making kissy faces.

 

“No. To talk about my case,” Viktor said, remaining professional.

 

“OK, shoot.”

 

“Three women, all with children under the ages of three, were killed in their own homes in front of their children. One has a needle-sized mark on the back of her head, only visible due to her haircut."

 

"Oh, wow, that's weird." Chris looked flustered at Viktor's straightforwardness. "You should check if they all have similar markings on their necks. Do you know if they had drugs in their system?" 

 

"They all had ketamine in their system."

 

"You should check the pureness of it and if there was any stolen from nearby hospitals."

 

"Yuri is checking the hospitals nearby but I didn't even think about the pureness. Thank you," Viktor said as he got up. 

 

"Don't bother Seung, he's in a bad mood. Ask the intern, he knows what he's doing," Chris whispered. Everyone in the office knew Seung had ears like a dog and was it any surprise with the amount of dogs he owns. 

 

"OK."

 

"You need anything else, a-"

 

"Yuri! I have something for you," Viktor said not paying attention to Chris, hurrying over to Yuri. Yuri made an angry noise in response. 

 

"Get me some food and I'll talk to you," Yuri grumbled. 

 

"OK."

 

Viktor walked towards the fridge housing average tasting microwave meals. He grabbed out a plastic container that read 'Gourmet Mexican Beans and Rice.' He pealed the lid back halfway and as he placed it in the microwave, he turned to look at Chris. Chris' feelings weren't hurt easily but Viktor always seemed to strike something with him. Chris was still sitting at the glass table, only he had moved to sit next to Mickey. Knowing that Chris was okay, Viktor turned back to the microwave. He opened the it just before it dinged to avoid the same grumbles as last time. He folded a paper towel under the plastic and placed a fork on top. He walked over to Yuri and handed it to him. Viktor dragged over a chair from the glass table and sat beside Yuri. 

 

"So? Can we talk now?" Viktor asked. 

 

"I guess," Yuri grumbled in response.

 

"Well, Chris said to check the pureness of the ketamine to see if it is hospital standard," Viktor said.

 

"Hang on, you told me to take a break and now you're off discussing the case," Yuri retorted, starting to get frustrated again. Yuri hated when people went on without him, he felt as if they were trying to be better than him.

 

"Well, I came over here to ask you if you thought it was a good idea."

 

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," Yuri waved him off.

 

"OK, great," Viktor got up. "I will talk to you later."  He dragged his chair back over to the table.

 

"Bye!" He called to the rest of his co-workers.

 

Viktor exited the office and walked down the grey hallway towards where Seung's lab intern was stationed. The lab was a fair distance from the common room and Viktor found himself pondering the same thoughts as before. He was thinking about Yuuri again. 

 

 _Yuuri is so perfect_ , Viktor thought. But there were troubling thoughts among the paradise, crowding Viktor's thoughts. _Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he here? What does he want with me? Did they know each other?_ These thoughts flooded Viktor's mind. Viktor started to panic at these thoughts. Yuuri was in his home, what was he doing? Was he going to hurt Viktor? Viktor started to hyperventilate. He stopped walking to try to regain his breath. He stumbled and leant against the wall to hold himself up. The thoughts continued to infest his mind and he couldn't help but collapse against the wall. His breathing came in a rapid pace. Viktor laid slumped against the wall, seeing black spots in the corner of his vision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to write. I can't make any promises but hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Filling The Void

It felt like floating. Everything was light and dreamy, like a warm summer’s day. The world was quiet, almost peaceful, like the stress he felt earlier had been lifted. In the distance, there was a faint beeping noise. The noise was getting louder, disrupting the peace. As the noise increased in volume, so did the harshness of the lights. 

 

Viktor blinked open his eyes, eyelids heavy. It took a moment for his sleep- ridden eyes to adjust to the harsh lights of the new room. It was white, clinical. He found himself lying on a bed adorned by white sheets. The beeping of a close by machine gave away his location. He was in a hospital; he was safe. His thoughts were moving slowly, like a snail through his mind. He thought of Yuuri, of his co-workers. 

 

Viktor tried to get up, but his movements were sluggish. He tried to prop himself up on his arm, but he was too slow, and his arm now hung loosely over the side of the bed. Viktor's vision was still slightly blurred, and he could only just make out where he was. He was in a hospital. 

 

There was a dull ache in his arm. Viktor pulled it close to his chest. It felt heavy, but Viktor didn't question it as he cradled his injured arm to his chest. Viktor laid in peace for a few minutes as his surroundings came into focus. Slowly, Viktor’s senses became alerted, and he looked around the room. The haze that had consumed his vision was now gone and revealed an unfamiliar room. The room was unnaturally white and smelled of disinfectant. 

 

“Y-Yuuri,” Viktor called weakly. 

 

“Who—” Yuri started, but then cut himselve off. The door opened and closed. Viktor was alone. 

 

Viktor’s vision became unfocused again, and darkness soon took over. He blacked out. 

 

\---Time Skip---

 

Viktor came to, although, this time he was now more aware. He heard voices arguing in a whisper next to him. 

 

“How could he know? The doctors said he wouldn’t,” a voice that sounded like Yuri’s said. 

 

“There was always a chance that he would remember,” a gruff voice replied. 

 

“Do we tell him?” Yuri asked.

 

“No, we should let him figure it out,” the other voice said. 

 

“Bu—” Yuri was cut off by a groan coming from Viktor.

 

Yuri turned around in the chair and said, “Hey, Viktor.” The door opened and the second man walked out, leaving Yuri and Viktor alone. 

 

“Wha—Where am I?” Viktor said, then reached up to rub at his eyes. 

 

“Hey, hey. It’s OK, Viktor.” Yuri grabbed his hands and gently pulled them back down to rest on the hospital bed. “Viktor, you had a fall, OK? You’re in the hospital with a concussion and a broken wrist.” 

 

Yuri was using the tone that he used to talk to children or victims with.

 

“What else?” Viktor asked, knowing that Yuri was hiding something. They always withheld information until the victim or child was ready to hear it. 

 

Yuri sighed then said, “Viktor, you’re being relieved of your duties until you recover, mentally and physically.”

 

“What? We have a case. They can’t.” Viktor tried to get up, but Yuri held him down. 

 

“Viktor, it’s just a broken wrist,” Yuri said, nonchalantly. “Besides, I’m getting a temporary partner, so it’s not like I’m going at it alone.”

 

“Where’re they from?” Viktor asked. 

 

“Boston.”

 

“OK.” Then Viktor remembered the conversation Yuri was having when he thought Viktor was asleep. “Yuri? You would never not tell me something, right?”

 

“Of c-course not,” Yuri stuttered while looking towards the ground. “Anyway, uh, get some rest.” After he finished, he awkwardly left the room.

 

Yuri was lying. Viktor knew from years of experience that Yuri was a bad liar, that’s why Viktor always handled human interaction during cases. Viktor was suddenly on edge. _Why did Yuri lie? What was Yuri not telling me?_ _He_ knew he would be put off work for a couple of weeks, at least, but he could still access the office. He and Yuri had the same clearance level. He just needed to find out what was happening. 

 

\---Time Skip---

 

Once Viktor was discharged from the hospital, the reality of the situation suddenly hit him. He was going to be alone in a house with Yuuri for at least four weeks. The thought terrified and excited him. Being alone with the handsome man excited him, but he was also a complete stranger, or so he thought. 

 

Viktor caught a taxi home. The day was dark and gloomy. Clouds covered the entire skyline and only added to his anxiety. As Viktor was riding the taxi, his thoughts turned from Yuuri to the other Yuri he knew. The conversation he overheard was all too suspicious. What was he missing? They were talking about him knowing someone. Who? 

 

Viktor was deep in his thoughts when the taxi driver said, “That’ll come to $23.50.”

 

Viktor handed the driver his card and waited for the transaction to finish. The taxi driver gave him his card back, and Viktor ran out of the taxi and towards his house. 

 

Viktor was terrified that Yuuri may have robbed him and that he was a stranger and it was all an elaborate plan to get Viktor to trust Yuuri, only for him to be a burglar. As Viktor opened the door to his house, he was relieved to see that it hadn’t been trashed. In fact, he could see Yuuri reading in the dining room from the front door. 

 

“Hey, Yuuri,” Viktor called down the hallway. 

 

“Viktor, hey. Where have you been?” Yuuri asked, concern riddling his facial features. 

 

Viktor thought for a moment. Yuuri seemed to know everything about him anyway. “I had an accident. Comes with the job.” Viktor held up his cast. “Broke my wrist and got a concussion, had to stay in the hospital for a night.”

 

Technically, it wasn’t a lie; he was just leaving it to the imagination. 

 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked, still concerned. 

 

“I’m fine,” Viktor said, making what he hoped was a look of reassurance. “Anyway, it’s almost six. What’s for dinner?”

 

“Well, um, I was so concerned about you that I forgot about that,” Yuuri said, looking down nervously and scratching his head. 

 

“Let’s order take-out then,” Viktor said as he grabbed Yuuri’s hand.

 

“How ‘bout sushi? You love that.”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

\----Time Skip----

 

Viktor woke to a handsome man sleeping next to him. He looked at Yuuri. The sun caressed his face and made him look like he was out of a magazine cover. Viktor noted how young and cute Yuuri looked while he was sleeping. He could watch Yuuri all day if he had the chance. Just then, an image flashed through Viktor’s brain. A strange feeling washed over Viktor as he watched Yuuri. 

 

 _The bedroom became messier, but Yuuri was still the same. He looked much younger but still as handsome. The sun formed a halo over his jet-black hair and encased his face in a glow that made him look younger. The bedroom was the same but looked lived-in. Though, not the pristine way Viktor prefers it now. Viktor’s gaze was settled on Yuuri._  

 

_Yuuri began to stir and Viktor’s heart almost melted at how cute he looked. Yuuri let out a groan._

_“Viktor?”_

_Viktor was too transfixed in his gaze and didn’t hear Yuuri._  

 

“Viktor, you’re staring.”

 

Viktor’s surroundings came back. His room was the same clean, white bedroom. 

 

“Uh, I—” Viktor stuttered, not knowing how to answer, but Yuuri answered for him with a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle; it was everything Viktor had pictured since Yuuri arrived. 

 

“Since you’re off work, I figured we should go out,” Yuuri said, eyes hopeful. 

 

“It’s too early.” Viktor groaned and rolled so that he could bury his face in the pillow. 

 

“Come on. We can go anywhere.”

 

“I don’t want to go anywhere; I just want to be here with you.”

 

“Aww, Viktor. How ‘bout I make breakfast? Then we can decide what to do,” Yuuri said, getting out of bed and leaving the room. 

 

Somewhere in Viktor’s brain screamed, _Yuuri’s always been a morning person._ Viktor felt like he had been left hanging, like a cliffhanger at the movies. It was a strange feeling. He had never been interested in television, but he sure as hell was interested in Yuuri. He eventually trudged out of the bed room when he smelled food cooking.

 

Viktor and Yuuri ate breakfast together in silence. They ate pancakes that Yuuri had cooked, with blueberries and strawberries on top. As they ate breakfast, Viktor contemplated telling Yuuri how he felt about him and asking him how they knew each other. He wanted to tell Yuuri, but he was scared that he would react badly and leave. But Yuuri was nice, and Viktor thought he would take it well. So, he asked. 

 

“Hey, Yuuri, can I tell you something?”  

 

“Uh, yeah, anything,” Yuuri said, looking puzzled

 

“Umm, I don’t really know how to say this but, uh, you’re a stranger to me.”

 

Yuuri looked like his heart had just shattered into a million pieces.

 

“Well, not entirely. Like, I’ve seen you before in these weird dreams or memories, I’m not really sure. But I know that we used to know each other. Uh, does that make sense?” Viktor cringed at how nervous he sounded. 

 

“Oh, I should’ve known, you’re not wearing your wedding ring. You’d never take it off, before,” Yuuri said, looking down with a sunken look on his face. “I can help you remember if you want.”

 

“I want that, a lot,” Viktor said, thankful that Yuuri hadn’t run.

 

That day, Yuuri and Viktor spent hours trying to recover his memories. Yuuri talked, and Viktor listened, only interjecting when he had remembered something. They moved from room to room as Yuuri talked about memories they had made together. But, like all good things, they soon came to an end. 

 

They were in the hallway, and Yuuri was talking about the thousands of photos they used to have hung on their walls. 

 

“Where did you work?” Viktor asked, trying to jog his memory.

 

“The same place that you do, the FBI,” Yuuri replied, nonchalantly.

 

“Then you must have a file. I still have clearance, so I can go in and search the databases,” Viktor said. 

 

“I-I don’t think you should do that,” Yuuri stuttered, suddenly nervous.

 

“Why not? What could possibly be bad about that?” 

 

“Look, Viktor, I think you’re grasping thin air here. If there are no pictures and none of my belongings are in your house, what makes you think there is going to be something on me there. The person who took my stuff went to great lengths to hide my existence.”  

 

“It’s worth a try,” Viktor said, still hopeful.

 

“I’m never going to persuade you, am I?” Yuuri replied, with a small smile. “You were always so stubborn. Did you know that?”

 

“Yeah, everyone always tells me so,” Viktor sighed. 

 

“Anyway, it’s been a long day. We should get some rest.”

 

“Yeah, I’m kinda tired of trying to remember so much.”

 

Viktor followed Yuuri into the bedroom. As Viktor entered the room, he made a beeline for the bed and flopped down face first. Viktor was asleep in minutes. Yuuri joined Viktor a few moments later and moved Viktor into a more comfortable position. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I would love to know your opinion on the story. Criticism is also encouraged.


End file.
